The Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) proposes the convening of the Annual Primary Care and Prevention Conference. This conference, attended by clinicians, researchers and other healthcare/ professionals for the last eight years, provides a continuing education opportunity for translating research into practice (best science to best-practice) for our national audience, as well as a bi-directional opportunity for front-line best practice to better inform researchers and policy-makers. We project that during the next three years, conference activities and inter-conference activities would reach more than 1,000 conference participants and another 10-15,000 individuals through conference dissemination activities. The purpose of the conference and its activities is threefold: 1) to synthesize, summarize, and communicate research findings to a broad range of organizations and individuals who can improve the health outcomes of their patients;2) to develop national strategies for translating and disseminating research to public and private decision makers;and 3) to form collaborative partnerships that support local initiatives and healthcare providers in reaching out to under-served communities. The first year's proposed three-day meeting would take place from September 22nd through September 24th, 2010 in Atlanta, Georgia. The event will offer evidence-based primary care clinical updates, cutting edge theory in public health, and opportunities for practitioners to interact with a wide range of participants from community, academic, and other backgrounds. This combination of content and mission has become the hallmark of this primary care and prevention meeting and, according to evaluation reports, is the element that will make it different and useful to the 400 expected participants. The meeting agenda will offer sessions focused on health disparities related to gender, race and ethnicity, income and education, disability, rural health, and sexual orientation. Programming will also cover many of the 28 Healthy People 2010 focus areas including: access to quality health services;cancer;chronic kidney disease;diabetes;disability and secondary conditions;heart disease and stroke;HIV;immunizations and infectious disease;maternal, infant, and child health;mental health;nutrition and overweight;physical activity and fitness;public health infrastructure;substance abuse;tobacco use;and vision and hearing. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEAVANCE: As with past conferences, Morehouse School of Medicine faculty members and our community-clinician partners propose to plan this ninth year conference as a "bidirectional learning experience" between academic experts and front-line clinician-experts for evidenced based primary care and public health strategies and interventions especially focused on improving health outcomes in and with high-disparity communities. To address the Healthy People 2010 (HP2010) goals and to meet needs cited by participants of past conferences, the programming committee will focus on health disparities related to gender, race and ethnicity, income and education, disability, and rural health. The event will offer evidence-based primary care clinical updates, cutting edge theory in public health, and opportunities for practitioners to interact with a wide range of participants from community, academic, and other backgrounds.